


Consecrated Womb

by DizniPrinzess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season 4 AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizniPrinzess/pseuds/DizniPrinzess
Summary: Bonnie and Shane have an affair in season 4 that results in unexpected complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Vampire Diaries or it's characters. I'm just playing in their world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learns some shocking information after a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I've revised this chapter so it flows better, if you read the original version of this chapter, not much has changed plotwise. It just is a lot less sparse and makes more sense going from point a to point b.

Today had not been Bonnie's day. First her friends tricked her into coming to the Boarding house just to give her an intervention about Shane and then when she got home she heard more of it from her father except his amendment was "no more magic". She doesn't even think he knows who Shane is — he stopped keeping track of her life years ago and only payed attention to the things that effected him. She got so sick of hearing about it she literally threw up — that had been happening a lot lately.

Of course her father overreacted and automatically blamed magic for getting her sick. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to get sick but she figured what was the point — he'd blame magic no matter what. She didn't understand his vendetta against such a large part of her identity. She was so done with his accusations that she slamed he bedroom door in his face and locked it sealing the door with magic for good measure.

Her vomitting spell got her thinking — it has been happening a lot lately and at all times of the day. She wondered if it had any correlation with expression, it hadn't been happening before. She truly wondered if it was affecting her physical health, but then she did a small levitation spell and there had been no adverse affects from it. It wasn't fool proof, but she figured she'd feel something, a twinge if it was actually magic.

Then she just started thinking about her health in general. She felt a little wonky, but she just chalked that up to the power she now wielded with expression. She wondered if she could have cancer or something and just didn't know it. She ran a quick diagnostic spell. It's not very specific — it simply points in the direction of any health issues, it basically just told you when you needed to go to a doctor.

The spell came up clean for anything wrong with her health. But that's when she found it. There was a glowing in her abdomen that made it translucent. The spell was designed to check the health of all living persons. There was something swimming around in there like a parasite, but that it was no parasite, it was a baby. A tiny being growing in her. Dread invaded her.

Aside from her young age, this was definitely not the time to be having a baby. There was enough on her plate with trying to find the cure and a way to stop Silas when they did. Plus she knew this did bode well for the father's reputation. He was an esteemed professor, she was a high school student. She couldn't believe that she had become that girl especially since she was on the pill. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She sits on her bed and stares blankly for an hour before she decides she needs to talk to Shane. He always knew what to do. He was always there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane teaches Bonnie expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So warning: this chapter is essentially smut. Other than that enjoy also the italics at the beginning is taken directly from 4x05.

_**A month and a half ago..** _

" _I_   _guess I wasn't good enough"_

" _Oh, I don't know_."

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that lit up her face, she had successfully performed magic without the fear of the consequences. With excitement bubbling up in her she jumps out of her seat and runs over to him, practically tripping over her own feet and hugs him tightly.

"I can't believe you did that"

"No you did that, I was merely a guide."

"Well whatever you merely were it was great."

She stares at him in adoration and he can't help but reciprocate. He looks and the clock and notices that Connor hasn't called yet — it must not be safe for her to go back yet.

She was packing up her things and getting ready to leave. "What's you're hurry."

"None it's just... I've been away so long something is bound to go wrong with my friends and they need me to fix it."

"And you think that's your responsibility to fix?"

"Well no...it's just...they need me and...and I'd never forgive myself if I abandoned anyone when they needed me."

"That's quite a heavy burden for an 18 year old. I hope they do the same when you need them." The look on her face told him everything — they didn't reciprocate this. She was visibly getting uncomfortable and he had to think fast before she just grabbed her stuff and left. He walks to her and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to insinuate anything. I'm sure they're great friends and are worth all the trouble."

Bonnie nods somberly.

"Hey look at me," he say as he tilts her chin up. "If I had someone like you in my life, I would do everything I could to be there when you needed me. Don't let ever anyone make you feel like you deserve less than that."

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The butterflies came back, the ones she got when she first saw him. She thought it was just because she thought he was hot, but now she realizes it was more. She feels a connection close to the one when a witch is near, but better and more intense. She grabs the back of his head and pulls his lips toward hers.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It had been a while for him, not since — he stops him mind from going there. Right now he's just enjoying kissing her and relishing in the fact that he stalled her long enough until he knew it was completely safe for her to go back.

The kiss grows more heated and he moves them to his couch in the corner. He doesn't mean to, but he ends up between her legs grinding hard trying to get as much friction as possible. He can tell she's enjoying the friction as much as he is with the soft moans coming from her.

Deciding she's had enough teasing she rips his shirt open and feels his abs. Though this is farther than she's ever gone with anyone she doesn't feel fear. All she feels is aroused and free. For the first time in a while she's doing exactly what she feels and if it happens to involve a sexy professor so be it.

Things have progressed so far that they're both topless and he's latched on to her nipple. The sensation feels so good that she's having trouble concentrating on unbuckling his pants. He swirls his tongue around it and sucks hard. The feeling goes straight to her clit and she calls out causing a serge of magic to emanate from her. The belt she was working disintegrates in her hands surprising both of them.

"Wow," she says in complete shock.

"Yeah," he's smiling at her with total adoration. He drops his head down and vigorously kisses her. His hand travels down her body softly caressing each part making its way into her jeans. He rubs her clit gently up and down causing her to buck slightly and break contact with his mouth. "Let's see what else your magic can do."

He hooks his hands onto the waist band of her jeans and pulls them along with her underwear down her legs.

She's lying completely naked on his couch a vision of beauty. His dick twitches at the sight. He'll take care of that later, this is about her right now.

Bonnie feels so exposed right now — never has she been this vulnerable with anyone. She feels herself closing herself off, but before she gets a chance to his tongue is on her licking from her wet hole all the way up to her clit where he lingers. Her hips rise up off of the couch and he pulls right back down with his strong arms. Feeling a little cramped at the end of the couch he rotates her so that she's in a regular sitting position. He then moves to the floor and kneels in front of her.

Though Bonnie doesn't really like being moved around like an object she can complain because the next thing he does is suck her clit into his mouth. The sensation is new and welcomed. It's overwhelming causing her to feel lightheaded and her magic along with her orgasm starts to build. Neither of them notice a candle starting to levitate off his desk and neither are in a position to care yet. Shane is now making small strokes driving her insane with making her want more. That is, until he moves his attention to her wet hole. He dives straight in making his tongue stiff and fucking her with it.

More candles start levitating, but Bonnie's eyes are closed. Shane notices the light in the room shifting and continues to work even harder to see what more she can do.

She's in a state of total bliss. Her body is no longer under her control. She's never felt like this, not even when she uses the vibrator Caroline got her for Christmas. She had been content being ignorant of the joys of sex, but is quickly regretting that or not since she's sure Jeremy would never be this level of good. The coil that was tightening in her finally releases violently. She screams out as she feels a liquid leaking from her and is too blissed out from pleasure to care that she's making a mess. It feels like she's combusting.

The candles explode along with items around his office. If he wasn't so amazed by her power he'd be worried about all the things she's damaging in his office. When she finally comes down and opens her eyes she realizes those explosions all weren't just in her head and covers her face with her hands in embarrassment. She looks to the professor who can't help the goofy smile it makes her laugh.

"I guess that got a little crazy."

"Bonnie Bennett, stating the obvious." He chuckles and moves up her body kissing every inch of it until he gets to her lips. "But you're still amazing." He kisses her sweettly.

Despite the literal mind blowing orgasm she wants more, so she continues her quest of getting his pants off before her magic took over. This time she's a lot more successful.

She gets his pants just below his ass before he's slipping in. He groans whispering, "fuck," in her ear causing her walls to clench mildly. He pushes slowly in her so that she can get used to his girth. When he's all the way in he takes a deep breath and kisses her deeply. With his tongue swirling around in her mouth he takes his first stroke pulling out of her slowly and then pistoning right back in. She breaks contact with his mouth and gasps.

She always imagined that it would hurt the first time, but pain is the last thing she's feeling. It's a little weird and unfamiliar, but otherwise it feels great. It's building on the aftershocks from her previous orgasm.

He continues the same pace building the friction between them. This time she's more aware of the room and what her magic is doing. She can see random items around the room vibrating as though there was an earthquake. His mouth on her breast and his increased pace brings her attention back to him. The intense look he gives her is enough to bring shivers down her spine. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brings her legs up and braces her feet up on the couch and starts to match his pace.

She starts to feel that fog take over again, the one where she has no control over her body or magic. She can feel the ground underneath her shaking, but she's not sure if that's her or his movements. All she cares about right now is getting to that blissful state again, but is interrupted when Shane changes their position pulling her onto the floor with him laying on his back still inside her. He's deeper than he's ever been and it takes her a moment to get used to it.

"I want you to bounce on my dick. I want you to feel what you're doing to the earth," he says breathlessly.

She only nods complies with his request. She starts off slowly barely moving, but then she gets more confident in her movements and starts girating on his cock. His cock finds a place inside of her she didn't know existed, but was very welcome. She becomes more erratic and his hand come up on her hips to steady her. She leans forward bracing herself on her hands against the floor. She feels the wood beneath her hands shaking, but she's too far gone to question it — she's always been more prone to manipulating fire.

By the sound coming out of her and how much slicker her walls feel he knows it's not going to be much longer. He stops her movements and juts his hips rapidly to help her along. He removes one of his hands from her hip and places it on her clit drawing small rapid circles. He feels her pussy walls getting tighter and tighter causing him to lose focus.

"That's it, cum on my cock."

With one last thrust he feels the pulsating of her pussy as her hips move erratically. She screams out this time taking the whole room with her in a mini earthquake.

She looks so radiant to him watching the magic just flow out along with her juices on his cock. When he cums it's a surprise — he knew by the feeling of his balls tighten that it wouldn't be long, but he was so awestruck he didn't think it would be now. He pushes himself as deep as he can and pumps his seed in her. When he's finished he can still feel his legs twitching as she collapses on him.

It takes them both a while to recover, but when they do they notice the mess made in his office. There are multiple burn spots, but that pales in comparison to the book shelves that are now lopsided and the books from them that litter the floor. They both look in awe at the damage she caused all in the heat of the moment.

"Oh my god, your office is trashed!" She sits up and slides off of him.

"I'd say that it well worth the price." He has a goofy smile on his face, one of satisfaction.

"You say that now, but what about when you have to clean this all up."

"Bonnie, you not only just got your magic back, but you were able to do all this." He motions his hand around the room. "Just imagine what else we can unlock once you get control." His eyes glaze over looking at her beautiful form. He takes her into his arms and kisses her shoulder. "Not to mention, the how, I definitely can't complain about that." He languidly kisses her.

"What happened to trying to be a good role model?" She says seductively.

"I think it's safe to say I gave up on that." They both giggle.

Feeling a little cold and exposed they both get dressed. When they're both decent Shane makes her some herbal tea.

"You should drink this, it'll calm your magic," he says as she looks up from her phone. Her features pinched together from all the messages she missed.

"I would, but I think I have to go, duty calls." She gives him a tight lipped smile while holding up her phone.

"I understand, here," he walks over to his bag to retrieve a travel mug. He puts the tea in it and hands it to her. "Take the tea with you."

She's a little wary, but takes it anyways. She trusts him, he's helped her more than anyone else has lately. "Thank you." She takes a sip and scrunches up her face. "Well...bye." She says as she walks toward the door. She's never had casual sex, so she wasn't quite sure what the etiquette was.

She's about to turn the the knob when her grabs her arm and turns her to face him. She looks at him wide eyed not quite sure what's going on. He slowly lowers his head toward hers and gently kisses her for what feels too short of a time. As he lets up he says, "bye." She opens the door and just as she's about to walk out he tells her to make sure she drinks all of the tea. Bonnie simply nods and is goes on her way.

On her way home from Whitmore she tries to drink it, but it tastes too bitter and too tangy for her ends up dumping in the Salvatore's driveway before she goes in and is briefed on what she missed. It's funny, she doesn't hangout with them anymore, she's simply there when they need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I was going to do some research on season 4 by rewatching because though I remember it there's a lot that's still fuzz, but after watching 4x06 I can't endure that so if I get details from it wrong just go with it. This is already AU, so it's basically my version of what I would have rathered happened that season, fuck canon. As usual I don't know when I'll get back to this — it's my side project to the many WIPs I need to finish, but I've been pretty productive lately so the next update could be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie tells Shane the news.

In the back of her mind, she knows the simple answer to her problem was an abortion and she wasn't even opposed to it. Though she'd actually seen her baby she didn't feel much attachment to it. It was to her like the parasite she first thought it was when she saw it. The only issue she had with that option was that it went against every one of her witch instincts. As a witch, she was supposed to protect all life, even plants. She was supposed to keep the balance of nature and killing unborn children was definitely against that.

However, Shane had taught her that she doesn't have to abide by the rules of nature—that she has power and could use it however she wanted. That was the exact kind support she needed right now. Lately, he had been her strength—she had learned to be confident in herself. He helped her gain back a part of her that she had lost. The part that vampires and overbearing dead witches had diminished.

While she didn't like the idea of depending on him for this much he was a part of this as much as her. This wasn't her sole mess and she felt comforted by the fact that she wouldn't have to deal with it alone.

When she walks into his office he's on her immediately with a passionate kiss. Though her predicament is precarious she can't help the smile that forms on her face.

"Someone's happy to see me." He only kisses her more in response. She can feel things escalating and stops him before he gets too far.

She pulls away from him and looks up at his adoring face. She feels herself grimace with what she has to tell him. "I think we should sit down."

He looks at her probingly. "Did something happen today?"

"You could say that," she says stepping away from him. He follows her to the couch and sits down with her. He looks at her expectantly silently asking her to tell him what's wrong.

She's having trouble saying the words out loud—she hasn't had to say them so she starts with the easy subject. "My friends decided to have an intervention for me about you." There's aggravation in her voice.

"And how did that go?"

"Swimmingly, I'm here right now to take the advice of a bunch of hypocrites and break up with you." He can hear the sarcasm in her voice, but he still worries.

"Uh huh and that's all they wanted for you to break up with me."

"That and other stuff. And then my dad just wants me to stop practicing magic," she sighs. "It's just a whole mess."

He pulls her into him and holds her. He shifts them so that they're laying against each other on the couch. They lie there in silence with him gently stroking her arm. Bonnie feels herself get comfortable in his arm feeling everything right itself. This is what she needed.

She feels herself getting too close to drifting off when she decides to tell him. "I got some news today," she speaks timidly.

"Yeah, what? Did you get into Whitmore?"

Bonnie grimaces at his response. "No, well yes, but I've known about my early admission for a while, but it's not that." She shifts to look at him, she wants to see his reaction when she tells him. "I'm pregnant."

He goes completely rigid beneath her, he stares at her wide eyed not knowing how to respond.

"Are you...are you sure?" He's having trouble speaking.

"One hundred percent," her voice is gravelly. "That spell is very hard to screw up."

"Oh." He knows the spell she's talking about which means this isn't based on woman's intuition or some drug store test—there's no denying she's pregnant.

"What are you thinking?" She moves out of his arms and faces him with a worried expression.

"I'm thinking a lot of things like how did this happen—I mean I know how this happened, but I thought we were being careful with you on the pill and other precautions—however, it's still shocking. And what are we going to do? Actually, what do you want to do?"

Bonnie looks at him blankly, "I honestly don't know, it's literally been like an hour since I've known and all I can think is how an abortion would make things so much easier."

"It would, wouldn't it," he pauses. "But is that what you truly want?"

"I don't know, it's a lot to process in one day."

"Alright then sleep on it."

They motion go back to the position they were in before she dropped the bomb on him, but before she goes into his arms she asks, "what do you want to do?"

She looks at him so unsure and fragile that caresses her face lovingly. "I'm just as confused as you," he lets out a sigh before continuing. "One the one hand I can't help but see what this is going to do to both of us, my career, your future, our reputations. However, on the other I can't help the little bit of excitement—it's like I've been granted a second chance and I don't want to screw that up. But ultimately I just want to do what you want what will make you happy."

She can't help the love bubbling up inside her, she instinctively smiles. He grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss. He breaks away from her to make one last remark, "but seriously take some time and think about what you truly want."

He goes back to kissing her, but this time more wantonly. He' got her pinned beneath him when she breaks their kiss to speak.

"You realize this is how we ended up in this situation," she says with a smile.

"Well it's not like I can get you more pregnant," they both giggle and continue their kissing. He makes love to her making sure to be extra gentle with her, she finds it sweet.

Bonnie left him hours ago, she wanted to get home before her father noticed she was gone. He's in the living room of his apartment rental with a bottle of whiskey staring at a photo of his wife and son. He feels tears fall down his face thinking about them—about how he lost them.

As if on cue she appears. She's just as beautiful as he remembers, but with an angry expression. "I'm sorry," he says desperately reaching out to her. She backs away from him.

"You had one job!" She says sternly while pacing.

"And I did it." He spits back defensively.

"Really? Where in my instructions was sleeping with her?"

"I did everything I needed for her to trust me."

"Oh so, knocking her up, that was just to ensure her trust."

"It's an unforeseen complication." He says so weakly that even he can't believe himself.

She scoffs at his comment. "A complication, you're risking me and Sam all because you knocked up some teenager!" She has tears in her eyes. She lowers to her knees and puts her head in his lap. "Do we mean that little to you."

"You mean everything to me! You both do! I've killed because of you!" He gets up in outrage knocking her from her position.

"Really? If so, how did this happen? You're smarter than this. It's almost like you did this on purpose," she says with a venom that he doesn't recognize.

"She was on the pill." He says weakly.

"So, you know how expression can screw up the body."

"That's why I had her drink the tea," he's getting fed up with her accusations.

"Did you make sure she drank it, all of it?"

"Of course I did," he says lowly.

"Well obviously you didn't or she wouldn't be pregnant. You were just supposed to get Qetsiyah's descendant and get her the power she needed to raise Silas. Nowhere in there was impregnate the bitch." That unfamiliar venom is back.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh, what? You love her now? What happened to us meaning everything to you?" She says mockingly.

"It got complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it."

"How do you expect me to do that?" He almost screams.

"I'm sure you'll find the answer in one of your teas." She gives him a smile so vindictive that he face becomes unrecognizable to him. And with that, she disappears.

He feels mildly confused standing in the middle of his living room alone, but that doesn't help the heavy feeling in his chest. He truly didn't know what to do. Get his old family back or start a new one with Bonnie. Maybe she'll take the decision right out of his hands and he won't have to decide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learns the sins of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it conveys exactly what I wanted.

Bonnie found herself lying on a bed in a dimly lit wooden cabin. She thought at first she was at the Gilbert cabin she occasionally spent her summers in, but this was way too small. She sat herself up and was met with the sight of a brunette woman tending to the fireplace.

"That was easier than expected." Her voice was salacious and reminded her of Katherine, but it was laced with too much anger to be her. The woman turns and she's met with a honey brown skinned woman with big eyes and long dark curly hair. "I see you've made it."

"Made it where?"

"My dimension, well one of my dimensions."

"And how did I get here?"

"Well you're not actually here, your body at least isn't, but your  _soul_  well, that's with me." She goes back to tending the fire. "For now anyway."

Bonnie looks at the back of her head confused. This must be some kind of dream. "Alright, I'll bite who are you and why did you bring me here?" Her voice is more hostile than intended, but given the situation, she thinks it appropriate.

"I'm Qetsiyah," she turns her head toward Bonnie with a smirk.

Bonnie looks at her with recognition.

"Heard of me?" Bonnie just nods in response. "Good, so you know I don't play around."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here," Bonnie keeps her voice steady.

"I'll get to that, but first tell me about your silly little quest to find my cure."

Bonnie gasps, "How do you know about that?"

"That's not telling me what I want to know." She stands up and the fire roars well past its limits.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be."

She mulls it over in her head for a few seconds and concedes that she's going to have to talk. "We haven't made much progress. We can't find the hunter, so we can't find the map. We're trying to find a way to trigger Jeremy's mark, but we haven't been successful in doing that."

"And you won't."

"Why do you care? You're dead."

"Indeed, I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I want a pack of insignificant teenagers to ruin everything I lived for. And for what? So some two faced bitch can get to live out her dream."

"You don't know anything about Elena."

"Oh, but I do." Qetsiyah slowly walks up to Bonnie. "I know everything about her and she's going to do nothing but get you and that child you're carrying killed."

Bonnie reflexively grabs her abdomen and moves slightly away from the woman in front of her. "Don't believe me? Come with me and see exactly what destiny has in store for you." Qetsiyah holds her hand out to Bonnie. She looks at it apprehensively, everything she knew about this woman told her that she was unstable and not to be trusted, but she didn't see that she had much of choice.

The moment she touches her hand everything goes white and then screaming invades her ears. Her vision clears and she's standing in a candle lit cloth hut. She sees a heavily pregnant woman bracing herself against a wooden table breathing heavily. She squeezes the table hard as her screams once again fill the room.

"Notice anything unusual?"

"You're alone."

"Yes, I am alone."

"Why?"

"I couldn't trust anyone. I was betrayed."

The image of Qetsiyah braced against the table fades and is replaced by pillars with torches to fight against the dark of night. She was confused it looked like they were in one of the pictures in her history books. She didn't understand what it had to do with her and her baby, or Elena.

Just as she was about to question her surroundings she sees him, Stefan, except he's dressed in a ridiculous toga costume. He's walking toward her with a confident swagger missing the brooding look that always stained his face.

"Nice costume," She says lightly when he's within range. He doesn't respond and instead just keeps walking until he walks straight through her.

"He can't hear you." Qetsiyah's voice reminds her that she's not alone.

They both follow him until they reach a hidden alcove where he meets a woman in a lavender, Grecian dress. He kisses her fervently. Bonnie immediately recognizes her as Qetsiyah.

"You used to date Stefan?" Bonnie tries to work the math in her head, but it's just not adding up.

"No, I was engaged to  _Silas_." Bonnie just looks at her with a perplexed expression.

"Stefan is merely his shadow." She doesn't understand, Elena's the doppelganger.

Silas' voice brings Bonnie's attention away from Qetsiyah.  _"Did you figure out how to make it?"_

" _Yes, I've found a way for us to be together forever,"_  Qetsiyah looks up at him with a warm smile and soft eyes.  _"It's an elixir we can drink it at our wedding."_

" _Perfect._ _I don't ever want to be parted from you, even by death._ _"_  He kisses her again this time with more vigor as he starts to grope her body. Things get more heated everything turns to black.

Bonnie turns to the woman beside her, "Why are you showing me this? It has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, but it does. To change the future, you must learn the sins of the past."

"Alright, so you made an elixir for immortality. I already knew that. What am I here to learn?"

"You're an impatient one, I'm getting to that." It's a full moon and they're now in at an altar filled with flowers—it was beautiful.

"Like a lovesick idiot, I created a whole garden for our wedding," her voice cuts into Bonnie's amazement. "I wanted everything to be perfect. I mean seriously look at the dumb look on her face. How happy she is to get married like it's her only intention in life."

They turn to the center of the altar where Qetsiyah stands with an excited smile. Her smile then turns to shock as every flower that surrounds them dies. That shock quickly turns to recognition and then anger.

"You can see clearly the moment everything changed for me. He was already drinking the elixir somewhere else. He took what he wanted, and then the bastard abandoned me."

"He used you," Bonnie said solemnly.

"Familiar with the feeling?"

"Very. But what does this to do with Elena getting me killed. So far you've just showed that Silas is a bastard and history is written by men."

"Well, he didn't just take his immortality, he took mine as well and gave it to someone." Their surroundings change to the woods. "I deserved a chance to look him in the eye and make him understand how much he hurt me. So, I found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave  _my_  immortality to, the woman he chose over me..."

Silas runs up to woman with a very similar build to Qetsiyah with a scarf hiding her features. When she removes the scarf none other than Elena Gilbert is revealed and kisses Silas"

"And just when I thought his betrayal couldn't cut any deeper, I learned that his actual true love was someone very close to me...my handmaiden."

" _Just as you are mine, I am yours forever, because when I look at you...Amara...all I see is an angel._ "

"The bitch that spawned a thousand doppelgangers. Doppelgangers who just can't seem to stop causing trouble."

They were back to the cabin.

"What did you do after that?"

"Well, you've heard the story, of how I kept true love apart. I killed Amara and encased Silas in a tomb that he can only leave in death to be with me."

"Yeah well, history has proven to be a little distorted."

Qetsiyah snorts. "Well let's just say that's the gist. He didn't die and left me with a very  _special_  gift that proved to me how little he actually cared. However, that gift he left sired a line of powerful witches,  _Bennett_ witches."

"You mean—"

"That I'm your great great times a thousand and then some grandmother."

Bonnie mulls his information over as she thinks about all she knows about this woman. She's one of the most powerful witches in the world if not the powerfulest and Bonnie descends from her. She should trust her, but her logic still wasn't sitting well with her.

"Okay, why are you blaming Elena for something she didn't do? Why are you so adamant that she'll get me killed?"

"Well considering she already has I think it's a correct assessment, Bonnie. But when you've watched how many of her doppelgängers my descendants have served and died for you notice a pattern."

"She'll break the pattern."

"Will she? She's already failed. If it wasn't for that pain in the ass vampire she would have succeeded." She looks at Bonnie intensely. "If you're just going to condemn the next generation to that I suggest you end terminate now, put her out her misery."

"Her?"

"Yes, her."

Something in Bonnie stirs as she thinks about knowing a little bit more about her baby other than it being the parasite making her life more difficult. She hadn't really thought of it as person and now part of her does. Nature, it went against nature to kill people _. Nature always finds a way to balance out._

"It's your fault." Bonnie spits out venomously.

"Excuse me?" Qetsiyah is taken aback.

"It's your fault we're cursed. You went against the laws of nature, the laws of everything and now we're cursed. Forced to reap your consequences."

"Suppose you're right. Why aren't their descendants reaping the consequences of their actions? Why didn't nature curse them?"

"Because it already found a balance with shadows, doppelgangers. We're still the anomaly of great power that never balanced out."

"If nature is going to be like that then screw nature. Screw true love."

"Because that worked so out well."

"You want to end the curse? Use the cure and kill Silas, plain and simple."

"But what about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"She needs the cure."

"Does she? Why can't she do what every other vampire has to do for the last 10 centuries and accept her fate? Are you really going to waste the cure on that?"

"No." Bonnie's eyes start to form tears. "But I'd waste it on my mom," she says definitively.

"A woman who's done nothing but make up excuses to leave you. You know she's not coming back if you give that to her, right?"

"That's not why I want it."

"Oh, do tell."

"Because it's the right thing to do. She didn't deserve to get involved in the first place and now she has to reap the consequences of me finding her."

"Ugh, of course, I'd get the martyr. You're more screwed up than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you need to stop making other people's problems yours. It's not your fault, it's not your responsibility, it's their and theirs only."

"This coming from the woman who wants me to finish her unfinished business. Alright so I do this for you, kill Silas, how do you expect me to pull that off if nobody has in the 1000 years."

"My hunters, they'll need your guidance. They'll do all the heavy lifting, all you have to do is make sure it happens."

"You expect me to trust your hunters. One tried to kill my friends you know."

"Then make better friends."

Bonnie scoffs, she didn't know why she was so defensive of them. They currently were in the middle of a fight and she couldn't trust them. "Not every vampire is evil."

Qetsiyah's laughter fills the cabin. "I think we both know how little you believe that. How many people have you watched vampires kill? And how many of those were just by your  _friends_ alone? You and I both know that it's taint on the soul that's not going anywhere. All vampires may not kill everything that moves, but don't you dare lecture me about them not being evil."

"Elena hasn't killed."

" _Yet._ "

 _Yet_ , she says quietly in her head.

"Okay, your hunters how am I supposed to find them?"

"I will tell you that when the time comes. I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid,  _again_. For now just lay low, protect your daughter inside, and trust no one."

"What about Shane?" she says with a smile.

"If there's anything you take from my story it's be wary of men who say they love you."

Bonnie jumps in her bed covered in sweat. She's in her room and it's dark. She takes a moment to gather herself.

_It was just a dream._

A very vivid that felt real to her. She heard pregnancy gave you weird dreams, but she thinks it a little early for that. She mulls over everything she saw, she has an amazing retention considering most dreams she immediately forgets after. The only time she did was when she predicted Mr. Tanner's death.

That gives her pause. She doesn't know what any of it means, but she's going to hold onto it until she can figure it out. For now, she concedes that she can't do much so she just turns over and goes back to sleep. One thing she an be sure of, she's having a girl. She smiles into her pillow thinking about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline confronts Bonnie.

Bonnie's in the hall at school the next day. Tiredly she gets her books for her next class from her locker. She would normally chalk it up to her condition but that dream she had left her restless. She didn't know what to make of it. It was like Mr. Tanner all over again.

Bonnie closes her locker and finds Caroline on the other side. She's not startled, she felt her. She just opts to ignore her friend and walking to class. Caroline quickly follows.

"You know you can't ignore me forever." Bonnie doesn't respond, she just turns to walk up the stairs. "C'mon! You can't seriously be mad at me for looking out for you." Bonnie just rolls her eyes at the blonde's denseness. It was about more than that. "You can't tell me it's not a little creepy that a college professor keeps hanging out with a high school student."

That stops her in her tracks. She angrily turns to her friend and speaks. "Except I'm not just a high school student. I'm a witch and he gets it. He doesn't just call me when he needs me to do a spell, he actually helps me. Where's this coming from anyway? You guys weren't so opposed to him when he was helping me get my magic back for one of your little spells." She stares Caroline down and before Caroline gets a chance to respond she jumps in for her. "Oh right? He's not helping you so he's past expiration date. Throw him to the curb kill him even. It's not like he matters unless it's for your purposes. If they're not helping you they're disposable."  _I'm disposable._

"It's not as simple as that," Caroline pleads for understanding.

"Well tell that to Chris. I hear the dead's really talkative." Bonnie turns and enters her class leaving Caroline stunned.

She didn't say it outright but the meaning was still there. She expected Tyler to throw that in her face, but not Bonnie. She knows she would have done the same—it was for Elena—but she's not so sure now. This is exactly what they were talking to her about at her intervention. Bonnie had changed and they knew exactly who was to blame.

* * *

The school day dragged on, she honestly didn't know why she went. She'd missed so much school she was surprised she could still graduate and she was sure to miss more school that meant graduation was going to be impossible. She'd blame it on her condition, but she knew better. She didn't know exactly when her due date was but she definitely knew it was after graduation. No, things with Silas and the cure were what was going to mess her up, but she didn't have to. She could listen to her dream last night and stop looking altogether. Think about herself for once especially since there was more than her to think about.

She sits far away from them at lunch. They stared at her from afar but she ignored them. She mostly spent her time trying to keep her nausea at bay, she didn't need a reason for them to come running to her and her getting sick was sure to alert them that something was off with her. She was just happy that their vampire senses hadn't picked up on her pregnancy yet. Granted neither Caroline or Elena had much experience with pregnant women to pick up on the signs but she didn't need to add fuel to their fire. Her mission fails, but luckily it was right as the lunch bell rang so her leaving toward the bathroom wasn't conspicuous. She ended up late to her next class but her teacher didn't scold her too much. She knew that Bonnie was still having a hard time since her Grams died. She lets Bonnie take her seat without any fuss and continues with the lesson.

In some senses, they were right about Shane. Yes, he was spending an unusual amount of time with her and yes her perceptions of things had changed but it was all for the better Bonnie reasoned. She had someone in her corner looking out for her and not using her for once, and plus the sex was great. She learned things from him, he challenged what she thought she knew. He was good for her and if her friends couldn't see that then she didn't much feel like hanging out with them. Sure there was a 12 year age gap that made them uncomfortable, but that was exactly it, it made them uncomfortable not her. She was perfectly fine with it and in some ways thought it suited them better—they were a match, they fit together in ways she didn't even think about when she was with Jeremy. Besides, neither of them was really in a position to judge when they didn't have any qualms about the age difference between Elena and Stefan or Elena and Damon for that matter. From where she stood they were just being they're usual hypocritical selves and she was done with it.

* * *

Caroline had had enough she wanted her friend back and to do that she needed to figure out why she lost her to begin with. She drives to Whitmore with very little tact or thought as barges into the creepy professor's office.

He's grading papers and doesn't even look up when she comes in. Caroline slams the door to get his attention. He still doesn't budge.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she says in a tone that of a petulant child.

"Why? You're the one who barged in here, so it's clear you're the one with something to say." He still doesn't take his eyes away from what he's doing.

"What did you do to Bonnie?"

"Be more specific."

"She's different...not herself and it all started with you so I want to know what you're doing to her." She crosses her arms together.

"I'm not doing anything to her." He finally makes eye contact with Caroline. "Bonnie is a very strong-willed woman and if I was doing anything to hurt her, trust me, it wouldn't last long until she put me through a great deal of pain. Perhaps she's just changing, growing into a 'different' person as you say. No one stays the same forever." There's an unspoken meaning in his words.

"True, but it's too much too fast. She'd never just abandon her friends just for some guy."

"That is true." He gets up and walk around to the other side of his desk and leans on it. "But have thought that there could be more that it's not 'just some guy'?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Tell me what's changed so much. Why do you think it's out of the ordinary? Why is it impossible to believe that she's not just so fed up with saving everyone and she's finally thinking of herself for once?"

His accusations make Caroline visibly uncomfortable. It's an extremely viable possibility that she's just fed up especially since she's always the one who gets hurt, but something was off. It wasn't just that. Lately, she had been just plain spiteful to everyone. When Bonnie got fed up she mostly disappeared, she never took her anger out on others.

"Because I just know," she says with conviction. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head as well.

"Well, I can't help you. Your accusations are vague at best and your reasoning? Well, it's lacking, to say the least. It seems like you're here just because your friend won't do what you want. And I gotta say, if that's it then I welcome the change because we both know that it's been a long time coming."

Caroline glares at him and before he can react she speeds her way to him lifting him up in the air with her hand around his throat.

"You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me and you definitely don't know anything about Bonnie, so come down off whatever it is you think you know and tell me what you did because I know Bonnie. I know what she's like when she pissed and lashing out and it's not this." She squeezed his neck a little bit harder constricting his air more.

"Bonnie..." he tries to get out.

"Are you finally going to tell me what this hold you have on her is?"

"No." She hears from behind and is immediately thrown into a wall. Shane drops down to the floor and breaths in heavy gulps of air.

"You really don't know when to quit Caroline." Bonnie flings her to the other side of the room. "I told you I was fine. And I meant it," she says sternly. Bonnie focuses all her anger and frustration on Caroline and she sets her friend on fire. She doesn't mean to, but she can't help how good it feels to have power again. To feel in control. She now hold all the cards.

Caroline screams, flailing trying to put herself out, but everywhere she pats the fire ignites more. "Bonnie stop!" She feels her skin turns to crispy and it's painful. "Please, you don't want this," Caroline pleads as her skin transforms to ash, but her pleads fall on deaf ears. Bonnie doesn't seem to see or hear Caroline she just seems really focused. Right now she's mostly riddled in second degree burns, but she knows if it gets any worse she'll die.

Bonnie is snapped out of her trance by Shane. The intensity of the fire decreases and relieves Caroline a little bit but it's still going. "You don't want to do this," he tells her gently and he's right. She doesn't want to kill her childhood best friend. She tries to stop the spell but it's out of her control. Caroline is still on fire and when Bonnie mutters the incantation to stop it the fire roars even more, catching the couch on fire. Both girls cry out in fear. Tears run down Bonnie's face as she thinks about the control she once felt slip away from her completely.

Shane grabs her and turns her so she facing him. "Look at me." She complies too emotional to do anything else. "Alright I want you to calm down I know it's hard and feels impossible, but I know you can do it. I want you to think back to when you're Grams was alive. Did she cook?" She nods her head yes. "Alright think about how it smelled. How it made you feel at home. Do you remember that feeling?" Her eyes are closed as she nods and the feeling enraptures her. She images her Grams is just waiting for her to get home from school with fresh cookies. It was the week before Christmas break but the college let out early so her Grams was home. She let the love and warmth fill her and all her anger dissipate.

Caroline's screams stop and for a small moment, she thinks she killed her, but then she hears her friend groan in pain and the heat is no longer emanating from that direction. She lets out a sigh of relief and collapses into Shane's arms. He wraps her up immediately and whispers calming words in her ears as more tears leak from her eyes. He rubs her back soothingly trying to calm her down. She didn't want kill her friend but she's no longer in control and that scares her.

Caroline gets up the burns finally healed, but she's going to need blood if she wants to get back to full strength. Her clothes are completely ruined so she wraps herself in a coat on the rack in the corner of his office. The file cabinet is scorched and so is the floor where she had just stood. The couch has burn marks but is otherwise still usable. Her hair is streaked in ash and she's happy that's all the damage to it. Hair took an unusually long time to grow back for vampires.

She then looks to the couple. Bonnie is thoroughly freaked out and Shane is just simply there for her and it makes her feel even more unsettled than before. She was happy that someone was taking care of her for once, but at what price? What's his agenda? He could very easily take advantage of her.

"Hate to break up your moment or whatever but what the hell just happened?"

Bonnie burrows her head more into Shane and he looks up at Caroline. "I think you should go."

"Excuse me? She almost filleted me alive and you're asking me to leave."

"You barged into my office uninvited and tried to strangle me to death, and now I'm asking you to leave."

She thinks about her options. She didn't get what she came for, but she's wasn't in a mood for Bonnie to have another freakout. So she leaves. "This isn't over," she says walking out of the door and slams it again. On her way back to Mystic Falls she laments about what just happened. For a moment she thought he was right. That they were all just freaking out over nothing. That Bonnie was just fed up with them all, but that incident back there cemented her worry. Something was truly wrong with Bonnie and she was going to find a way to fix it before she did something worse like kill them all.

* * *

She'd calmed down and was now laying in his lap slumped over in exhaustion. He continued to caress her lulling her to sleep. She's almost asleep when he breaks the silence.

"Are you okay?"

She thinks about what she just experienced a couple of hours ago and her eyes water, but she fights them off. She couldn't handle getting upset again especially if that's her reaction when she does. "Yes."

"Good, you had me worried there for a moment. I thought you were going to burn the entire building down."

"Nope, just Caroline," she says somberly.

"I told you expression was powerful." Though she can't see him she can hear the smile in his voice. As horrible as what happened was he will always be fascinated by magic. His excitement lightens her mood a little.

"Try to sound a little less enthusiastic about that. People almost died," she says sitting up and facing him.

"Sorry can't help it. I keep imagining all the possibilities." He rubs he sides thumb passing nonchalantly over her stomach. She looks down thinking about her little parasite.

"Do you think it will be just as powerful."

"Maybe more. The Bennett line is powerful."

"It is," she says thinking of her Grams, Emily, and her mom and all the impossible feats they did with magic on their own. "I think it's a girl." Despite the awful situation, she can't keep the smile off her face when she says that. She looks to him and finds that he too is smiling, but it's more of a smirk.

"What makes you think that?"

"I had a dream."

"Well, then it's a girl," he says with no doubt in his voice.

"You sound so sure?"

"I used to be married to a witch and if there's one thing I learned it's the dream is always right." His smile starts deflating thinking about his late wife and the last dream she had before their lives ended in disaster.

"Hey, where'd you go?" she says noticing the shift.

"Nowhere." He kisses her sweetly. "So does this mean we're keeping her?"

"No, it means I don't know."

"Well, you've still got time. Speaking of you should probably go to a doctor."

"Why? What can a doctor tell me that I don't already know with magic?"

"Well, lots of things like how far along you are. If the baby's healthy. If you're healthy, but most of all they have information that can help you make a decision. Don't you want to know exactly what's going on in there?"

"Kind of, but I'm mostly afraid. I don't want a baby right now. The timings off, the circumstances are less than ideal, and I really don't know how to be a mother." She sigh think of her mother and her not so steller example of motherhood. Her Grams was a wonderful mother figure, but she couldn't be there always and now she can't be here to guide her through this.

She was scared about how real doctor would make it and she was sure to have a panic attack and then something else would catch on fire without explanation. But...

"But?" he inquires knowing there's more to it than that.

"But I want nothing more than to keep her safe which should mean keeping her, but what if making sure she never existed is the best I can do for her?" She stares down at her lap. "Things never end well for witches, most of all Bennett witches. What if the only way I can protect her is by killing her?" her voice cracks as she says the last part.

"Look at me." She makes eye contact. "You shouldn't let your fear make this decision for you. History doesn't have to keep repeating itself and so far you've done a pretty good job of surviving. What do you want? Actually want?"

"I want her." As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted her baby. It was pathetic and was definitely due to her many mommy and daddy issues, but she wanted her child. Someone she could love unconditionally and would love her back.

"Well, then that's our decision." Bonnie broke out into a smile and kissed him. It wasn't nearly as passionate as their other kisses but it was definitely one of joy.

She slumps down again hugging him. "God I'm so exhausted."

"It's probably the pregnancy. You are making a human being I hear that's can be tiring." Bonnie light smacks him.

"It's just this day. It hasn't been the best."

"Well let me go make you some tea it should help."

Bonnie scrunches her face a little. "What does it taste like?"

"It's just ginger and chamomile." They both giggle. He had a lot of herbs and tea and very few of them tasted good.

He goes to the campus lounge to make it leaving Bonnie on the couch to rest. When he comes back she's almost asleep. He walks toward her carefully with the hot tea hands shaking before he accidentally drops it. Or that's at least what he tells her. He can't go through with it. He still wants his wife and son back but why did that mean his daughter had to die too. He was tired of losing things. He didn't quite know how to proceed, he was still going to resurrect Silas just not at the cost of Bonnie and his unborn child.

She decides she doesn't want the tea anyway so they just sit on the couch with her leaning against him.

"I guess we definitely have to make that doctors appointment now."

"Yeah, I'll do it later." She's nearly asleep.

"No, I'll do it. I might as well contribute something besides sperm," he jokes.

Bonnie snorts. "It's fine I can do it myself."

"I know you can but sometimes you don't have to."

"You really want to call an OBGYN?"

"Well, not really, but I want to do this for you."

"Alright." She doesn't fight him this time. She just falls asleep with him holding her. It's been a while since she felt so secure and she can't help but think how temporary this will be.


End file.
